


Dance with the Devil

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Dancing with him was like dancing with the devil, enticement to hell.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: 100 Homewell Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dance with the Devil

The music plays, he wants to dance so, they do. Madelyn knows they shouldn't be this close, out in the open. But if she pulled away from him even an inch, he would notice, Homelander would feel rejected by her.

"How long do we have to stay at this event?" He whispers in her ear, hand drifting to her ass. "Because I'd very much like to get you out of that dress,". The way his hands are on her, letting the world know she is his is the same as when a dog pisses up something to mark its territory.

"An hour, maybe more," Madelyn replies letting his hand roam while an internal war of wanting him to continue, but wanting him to stop, not to have them so on display plays out. "Bold of you assume to I want to see you later tonight,".

He laughs. Soft, genuine, rare, it's impossible not to smile with affection at him. "Other than the obvious reasons like I can smell your arousal right now, I've been good, I've turned up here, I've smiled and played nice I deserve a reward,".

Madelyn can't deny anything he said. He had done everything she had asked; she couldn't deny that she wanted him either. That dancing with him, having his hands her, being so close made her want the night to be over.


End file.
